


Epiphany (Or how John realized he likes Karkat)

by kijikun



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is having a bad day. John tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany (Or how John realized he likes Karkat)

John frowns slightly, when he goes into the common room and finds Karkat with his knees up to his chest staring at a blank TV screen. The grey alien boy’s arms are limp at his sides, looking too long for his body. John is — well can he be surprised? Karkat has lost so many of his friends and well John’s not a particularly good replacement.

He rubs the back of his head trying to think of what to do. Then he sets his shoulders and bounds over the back of the couch. “Hey, Karkat,” he says, cheerfully, landing beside the other boy.

Karkat turns his head slightly. “What do you want, John?” There’s no insult, just Karkat’s tired sounding voice.

John nudges him with his shoulder. “Want to watch something?” John asks.

Karkat’s face twists into something that John can’t figure out. Something like hope and disgust mixed up together. “No, I don’t want to watch one of your idiotic movies.”

“Don’t worry, I kind - uh - don’t like Con Air anymore,” John admits. “I was thinking you could show me one of your movies?”

“You don’t like - ” Karkat stops, blinks, and looks almost sad. Then he turns his head back towards the TV. “I guess I can attempt to educate you in better examples of cinema.”

Karkat unfurls his surprising long limps, and gets to his feet. “It’s here someplace,” he mutters to himself, looking through the mess of DVD’s stacked up by the TV.

John watches him. There’s something graceful but alien about the way Karkat moves. Nothing like John had imagined. He always thought Karkat’s movements would be slow and jerky. But he likes this better, the way Karkat’s bones seem to shift.

For an alien, Karkat is pretty handsome.

John suddenly realizes he’s staring at Karkat’s ass.

And that it’s a nice ass.

Wow. Where did that come from?

He can’t shake the sudden revelation that he finds Karkat attractive, even as the movie starts. Karkat is pressed almost against John’s side, but John won’t move. He’s not sure he can. He feels the heat Karkat is giving off and wonders what his skin would feel like.

This is nothing like he felt about Vriska. That was a giddy silly feeling, light, and bubbly. This feels like its in the middle of his chest and spreading. He swallows and tries to watch the movie.

Karkat seems more animated now. He pauses the movie a few times to explain things to John - who tries extremely hard to follow, both the movie and the explanations. He likes this more excited Karkat. It’s more like the person he talked to over pesterchum and far better than the tired hollow shell John found earlier.

The movie is mostly over when John finally gives and in a move known to young men everywhere. He stretches his arms and causally drapes one over Karkat’s shoulders. He has a moment to enjoy his smooth move before Karkat goes perfectly still under his arm.

He swears Karkat isn’t even breathing.

“What are you doing, John?” Karkat says quietly, evenly. So evenly it hurts a little to hear.

“Uhm.” John’s a little lost for words. Isn’t it obvious what he’s doing?

Karkat closes his eyes for a moment. “Please don’t do this,” he says, half-pleads. “Don’t mock me like this. I’m sure I deserve it for all the fucked up shit I’ve said to you, but please don’t make fun of me like this.”

“I’m not!” John protests. “Why would you even think that?”

Karkat turns his head and looks at John with wary eyes. “You rebuffed me,” he reminds John.

John snorts.

“Yeah, from hate dating you.” He doesn’t move his arm. “And maybe I was wrong about not liking other boys. Or maybe I just like you, but, uhm, I’m not mocking you or being mean. I promise.”

Karkat just stares at him in disbelieving silence.

John makes a frustrated noise. “I’m telling the truth,” he says. He leans forward and kisses Karkat.

It’s awkward and a little messy. John doesn’t know what he’s doing, but when Karkat starts kisses back it stops mattering. Karkat’s sharp teeth press against John’s lips, and he shivers from it.

When they break for air, John nuzzles Karkat’s face knocking their foreheads gently together.

“Wanna make out on the couch?” he asks playfully, because he honestly wants more kisses.

Karkat snorts. “We already are you imbecile,” he says, but there’s no sting to it.

John laughs and pulls Karkat closer, until he’s almost in John’s lap. He kisses Karkat again.

This time it’s wet, messy, and perfect.


End file.
